au delà des apparences
by sakura edwin
Summary: relecture des 3 derniers tomes. ça sera nouveau et quelque peu différent, mais rien de farfelus, je vous raussure, disons que dans harry potter rien n'arrive sans de bonnes raisons et que j'ai tenu a conserver cette ligne de conduite, bonne lecture ;) remerciement à Cyclae sans qui je ne me serait pas relancer dans l'écriture, d'ailleurs, je vous conseil d'aller la lire :)
1. avant propos

**Avant propos**

Cette fanfic a germé dans mon esprit en 2001, à l'époque de nombreuses spéculations à propos du tome 5 (dont le titre n'était pas encore connu) pullulaient allègrement sur la toile laissant donc aux fans de quoi ronger leur os en attendant la sortie du nouvel opus tant attendu.

Bien entendu, je ne fit pas exception à la règle et fréquentant assidûment un forum RPG Harry Potter, cela ne fit qu'envenimer mon fanatisme pour l'œuvre de Rowling.

J'avais sur ce forum, un personnage inventé auquel, je me suis beaucoup attaché qui a été créé grâce a un certain nombre d'éléments issues de cette liste de spéculations : "il y aura une nouvelle élève qui rejoindra la bande de Harry", "les représentants de Beauxbatons joueront un rôle essentiel", "nous saurons pourquoi certains sorciers deviennent fantôme et d'autres pas", "Harry aura son premier flirt" et "on apprendra un peu plus sur les relations moldus/mangemorts et sur ce qui peut rappeler le Judenräte (la collaboration juive sous le régime nazi)"

Aujourd'hui, il est d'ailleurs amusant de constater que certaines de ces spéculations étaient dans le vrai.

Ainsi donc, le caractère de ce nouveau personnage prenait vie petit à petit à force d'entrecroiser ces petits choses, il ne me manquait plus que décider dans quelle maison serait attribué à cette jeune fille.

Mon premier choix avait été Pouffsoufle, car elle réunit les qualités qui siéent parfaitement à cette maison, mais après avoir analysé plusieurs éléments des trois premiers tomes et sachant la tournure que je voulais pour ce nouveau personnage, je me suis aperçu que ce choix ne serait pas forcément le plus "normal".

On a eut la preuve irréfutable que le choix d'une maison n'influait en rien sur le caractère profond d'une personne avec Peter Pettigrew qui était l'un des plus fidèles serviteur de Voldemort bien qu'il eut été à Gryffondor.

Et deuxièmement, grâce à Harry, on s'aperçoit que l'on peut choisir sa propre maison grâce ou à cause de l'influence extérieure.

Je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet, car je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir que j'espère vous pourrez trouver dans la lecture de ma presque fanfic.

Je dit bien presque puisque ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfic au sens profond du terme.

La version initiale était quelque peu différente, elle n'avait pas vraiment de début, ni de fin puisqu'elle servait plus ou moins de scénario sur ce fameux RPG, autant dire que ça partait copieusement dans tous les sens.

Quinze ans après, j'ai acquit une certaine maturité, j'ai prit du recul face à Harry Potter (bon je suis toujours aussi fan ça va de soit, sinon je ne serais pas là à vous parler et vous livrer cette fanfic), j'ai regard neuf sur ces romans -un regard d'adulte- donc forcément, j'appréhende les choses différemment aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque du collège/lycée.

De plus, tous les tomes étant désormais connus du grand public depuis maintenant dix ans, j'ai largement eut le temps de tous les analyser (pour tout dire, j'avais présenté un long exposé à l'oral lors de ma première et dernière année de psycho qui m'avait valu une excellente note) et donc relever certaines petites choses qui m'ont laissées sur ma faim ou qui m'ont parut étranges.

exemple pour ne citer que celui-ci : dans le dernier tome, Ron parvient à ouvrir la chambre des secrets en jouant simplement les perroquets.

Personnellement, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal a avaler ça, car partant de ce principe n'importe qui pourrait le faire et donc ça casse un peu le mythe de cette chambre et l'intrigue même du deuxième tome.

Bref, vous l'aurez comprit, cette fanfic sera une relecture des trois derniers tomes en y incluant ce nouveau personnage et en changeant certains éléments qui m'ont semblés pas ou peu crédibles.

Le tome 5 et 7 seront les plus chargés niveau modification, le tome 6 restera quasiment dans son jus et se verra modifié à la toute fin.

En gros, il vaut suivre cette fanfic en relisant vos livres, seul les chapitres modifiés ou nouveaux seront postés avec -cela s'entend- une annotation afin que vous puissiez vous y retrouver.

J'espère que cela vous plaira et que je serai en mesure de vous faire cliquer sur les boutons follow et rewiew.

les chapitres seront postés -j'espère- d'une à deux semaines d'intervalle, je vais me faire violence afin de maintenir une cadence régulière, en tant que lectrice, j'ai toujours hâte de lire la suite d'une fanfic a laquelle je suis abonné, donc j'imagine que c'est pour tout le monde pareil.

bye


	2. l'ordre du Phénix

**chapitre 5 : "L'ordre du Phénix " page 108**

Le départ de Ginny ne se fit pas en silence. Ils l'entendirent hurler et tempêter contre sa mère en montant les marches et lorsqu'elle fut parvenue dans le hall, les cris assourdissants de Mrs Black s'ajoutèrent bientôt au vacarme. Lupin se précipita vers le portrait pour ramener le calme. Sirius attendit pour parler qu'il fût revenu et eût repris sa place à la table après avoir refermé soigneusement la porte de la cuisine.

— O.K., Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Harry respira profondément et posa la question qui l'avait obsédé un mois durant.

— Où est Voldemort ? demanda-t-il, sans se soucier des frissons et des grimaces qu'il provoqua en prononçant ce nom. Que fait-il ? J'ai essayé de regarder les informations des Moldus mais on n'a encore rien annoncé qui porte sa marque, pas de morts étranges, rien.

— C'est parce qu'il n'y a eu aucune mort étrange pour l'instant, répondit Sirius. Autant que nous puissions le savoir en tout cas… et nous en savons beaucoup.

— Plus qu'il ne le pense, ajouta Lupin, La seule chose qui nous a interpellé, c'est l'incendie qui a ravagé l'académie de Beauxbâtons, Dumbledore a aussitôt voulu en savoir d'avantage au près de Olympe Maxime, mais celle-ci lui a simplement répondu que la piste criminelle avait été très vite écarté. En fait, les enquêteurs du ministère de la magie française ont conclu à un simple accident domestique. Un elfe de maison aurait oublié un plat en pleine cuisson.

— Cela étant dit, reprit Sirius, Dumbledore émet quelques réserves à ce sujet, il pense à juste titre que Voldemort cherche par tous les moyens à nous affaiblir et bien entendu ça commence par l'élimination du soutient international.

_Et il ne reste plus rien?! s'exclama harry. Que vont devenir les élèves?

_Pas même un livre, répondit Lupin. Quand aux élèves, la plupart resteront chez eux et suivront des cours par correspondance ou avec un précepteur et d'autres seront envoyés à Aether en Belgique, Vayrie en Suisse et malgré les circonstances à Poudlard. beau nombre de parents d'élève ont pleinement confiance en Dumbledore et sont convaincu que cette école est de loin le lieu le plus sur au monde.

_Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait plus tué personne ? s'étonna Harry. Il savait que Voldemort avait commis plus d'un meurtre au cours de la seule année précédente.

— Parce qu'il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, expliqua Sirius. Ce serait dangereux. Son retour ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Il l'a raté.

— Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui le lui as fait rater, rectifia Lupin avec un sourire satisfait.

— Comment ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

— Tu n'étais pas censé en réchapper ! répondit Sirius. Personne, en dehors de ses Mangemorts, ne devait savoir qu'il était revenu. Mais tu as survécu et témoigné.

— La personne qu'il voulait à tout prix tenir dans l'ignorance de son retour, c'était Dumbledore, dit Lupin. Or, tu l'as aussitôt prévenu.

— Et en quoi cela a-t-il aidé ? interrogea Harry.

— Tu plaisantes ? dit Bill, incrédule. Dumbledore est le seul qui ait jamais réussi à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui !

— Grâce à toi, Dumbledore a pu réunir à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix environ une heure après le retour de Voldemort, expliqua Sirius.

— Et qu'a fait l'Ordre ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard aux sorciers réunis autour de la table.

— Tout son possible pour empêcher Voldemort de mener à bien ses projets, répondit Sirius. — Comment pouvez-vous les connaître, ses projets ?

— Dumbledore a une idée de la question, dit Lupin, et les idées de Dumbledore se révèlent généralement exactes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare, d'après lui ?

— D'abord, il veut reconstituer son armée, dit Sirius. Dans le passé, il avait énormément de gens sous ses ordres : des sorcières et des sorciers qu'il avait obligés à le suivre en les brutalisant ou en les ensorcelant, et puis ses fidèles Mangemorts bien sûr, et aussi toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres. Tu l'as entendu dire qu'il avait l'intention de recruter les géants mais ce ne sont pas les seuls qu'il cherche à rallier. Il n'essayera sûrement pas de s'emparer du ministère de la Magie avec simplement une douzaine de Mangemorts.

— Alors, vous essayez de l'empêcher de réunir des partisans ?

— Nous faisons de notre mieux, dit Lupin.

— Comment ? — L'étape la plus importante, c'est de convaincre le plus de gens possible que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu pour qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes, dit Bill. C'est déjà très difficile.

— Pourquoi ?

— À cause de la position du ministère, répondit Tonks. Tu as vu Cornélius Fudge après le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry. Eh bien, il n'a pas du tout changé d'opinion. Il refuse catégoriquement de croire que c'est vrai.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton désespéré. Pourquoi est-il si stupide ? Si Dumbledore…

— Et voilà, tu as mis le doigt sur le problème, l'interrompit Mr Weasley avec un sourire désabusé. Dumbledore.

— Fudge a peur de lui, tu comprends ? dit Tonks avec tristesse.

— Peur de Dumbledore ? s'étonna Harry.

— Peur de ce qu'il prépare, dit Mr Weasley. Fudge pense qu'il essaye de le renverser. Il croit qu'il veut devenir ministre de la Magie à sa place.

— Mais Dumbledore ne s'est jamais intéressé à…

— Bien sûr que non, dit Mr Weasley. Il n'a jamais voulu du poste de ministre, même si beaucoup de gens souhaitaient le voir nommer lorsque Millicent Bagnold est partie à la retraite. Fudge a pris le pouvoir à sa place mais il n'a jamais complètement oublié le soutien que Dumbledore avait obtenu, sans jamais s'être porté candidat.

— Au fond, Fudge sait très bien que Dumbledore est beaucoup plus intelligent que lui et que ses pouvoirs de sorcier sont bien plus puissants, dit Lupin. Dans les premiers temps de son ministère, il lui demandait sans cesse aide et conseils. Mais il semble qu'il ait pris goût au pouvoir et qu'il se sente beaucoup plus sûr de lui, à présent. Il aime être ministre, il a même réussi à se convaincre que c'est lui le plus intelligent et que Dumbledore essaye simplement de provoquer des troubles pour servir ses propres intérêts.

— Comment peut-il penser cela ? s'indigna Harry. Comment peut-il penser que Dumbledore aurait tout inventé – que j'aurais tout inventé ?

— Parce que accepter le fait que Voldemort soit de retour signifie devoir affronter des problèmes que le ministère n'a plus jamais connus depuis près de quatorze ans, expliqua Sirius d'un ton amer. Et Fudge ne peut s'y résoudre. Il est tellement plus confortable à ses yeux de se convaincre que Dumbledore ment dans le seul but de le mettre en difficulté…

— Tu vois le problème, reprit Lupin. Tant que le ministère répète qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de Voldemort, il est difficile de convaincre les gens qu'il est bel et bien de retour, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas du tout envie de le croire. En plus, le ministère s'appuie largement sur La Gazette du sorcier pour que ne soient jamais rendues publiques ce qu'ils appellent les fausses rumeurs de Dumbledore. Si bien que la plupart de ses lecteurs ne se doutent de rien, ce qui en fait des cibles faciles pour les Mangemorts s'ils veulent utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium.

— Mais vous expliquez tout cela autour de vous, non ? demanda Harry en regardant Mr Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mondingus, Lupin et Tonks. Vous prévenez les gens qu'il est de retour ? Ils eurent tous un sourire sans joie.

— Comme tout le monde pense que je suis un tueur complètement fou et que le ministère offre dix mille Gallions de récompense pour ma capture, il m'est difficile de me promener dans la rue en distribuant des tracts, tu comprends ? dit Sirius, visiblement nerveux.

— Et moi, je ne suis pas l'hôte idéal dans les dîners en ville, déclara Lupin. Ça fait partie des risques du métier, quand on est loup-garou.

— Tonks et Arthur perdraient leur emploi au ministère s'ils se mettaient à parler, reprit Sirius. Or, il est très important pour nous d'avoir des espions à l'intérieur du ministère car tu peux être sûr que Voldemort en a aussi.

— Nous avons quand même réussi à convaincre deux ou trois personnes, dit Mr Weasley. Tonks, par exemple – elle est trop jeune pour avoir appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix la dernière fois et il est toujours très avantageux d'avoir des Aurors de notre côté. Kingsley Shacklebolt est aussi un atout majeur. C'est lui qui est chargé de rechercher Sirius et il a fait croire qu'il s'était réfugié au Tibet.

— Mais si personne parmi vous ne répand la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort…, commença Harry.

— Qui t'a dit que personne ne répandait la nouvelle ? coupa Sirius. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que Dumbledore a tant d'ennuis ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ils essayent de le discréditer, répondit Lupin. Tu n'as pas lu La Gazette du sorcier la semaine dernière ? Il était annoncé qu'il a été mis en minorité à la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers dont il a dû quitter la présidence parce qu'il se fait vieux et qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Mais ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Il a été mis en minorité par des sorciers du ministère après avoir prononcé un discours dans lequel il annonçait le Harry retour de Voldemort. Ils l'ont également limogé de son poste de président-sorcier du Magenmagot – la Haute Cour de justice des mages – et on parle même de lui retirer l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

— Mais Dumbledore dit qu'il s'en fiche du moment qu'on ne supprime pas sa carte des Chocogrenouilles, dit Bill avec un sourire.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, répliqua vivement Mr Weasley. S'il continue à défier le ministère comme ça, il risque de se retrouver à Azkaban et c'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Tant que Dumbledore est en liberté et au courant de ce qui se prépare, Tu-Sais-Qui prendra des précautions. Mais si Dumbledore n'est plus en travers de son chemin, alors il aura le champ libre.

— Mais si Voldemort essaye de rassembler de nouveaux Mangemorts, on finira forcément par s'apercevoir de son retour, non ? interrogea Harry d'un ton désespéré.

— Voldemort ne va pas frapper à la porte des gens, répondit Sirius. Il les trompe, les ensorcelle, leur fait du chantage. Il a une longue pratique de la clandestinité. De toute façon, il ne cherche pas seulement à recruter des partisans. Il a également d'autres projets, des projets qu'il peut mettre en œuvre très discrètement et c'est là-dessus qu'il se concentre pour le moment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda aussitôt Harry. Il crut voir Sirius et Lupin échanger un regard à peine perceptible avant que Sirius réponde :

— Des choses qu'il ne peut obtenir que dans le plus grand secret. Voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry, Sirius ajouta :

— Une arme, par exemple. Une arme nouvelle dont il ne disposait pas la dernière fois.

— Lorsqu'il avait le pouvoir ?

— Oui.

— Quel genre d'arme ? Pire que l'Avada Kedavra… ?

— Bon, ça suffit ! La voix de Mrs Weasley s'éleva de l'obscurité, du côté de la porte. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était revenue après avoir emmené Ginny dans sa chambre. Les bras croisés, elle paraissait furieuse.

— Et maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous coucher. Tous ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant Fred, George, Ron et Hermione.

— Tu n'as plus le droit de nous commander…, protesta Fred.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir, gronda Mrs Weasley. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement en regardant Sirius.

— Tu as déjà donné plein d'informations à Harry. Si tu continues, autant le faire entrer directement dans l'Ordre.

— Et pourquoi pas ? dit précipitamment Harry. Je veux rejoindre les autres, je veux me battre. — Non. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Mrs Weasley qui avait parlé mais Lupin.

— L'Ordre ne comprend que des sorciers qui ont atteint ou dépassé la majorité, dit-il. Des sorciers qui ont fini leurs études, ajouta-t-il en voyant Fred et George ouvrir la bouche. Il existe des dangers dont vous n'avez aucune idée… Je crois que Molly a raison, Sirius. Nous en avons assez dit. Sirius eut un vague haussement d'épaules mais ne chercha pas à discuter. Mrs Weasley adressa alors un signe de main impérieux à ses fils et à Hermione. Un par un, ils se levèrent et Harry, acceptant la défaite, les suivit en silence.


	3. La nouvelle chanson du choixpeau magique

**Chapitre 11 "La nouvelle chanson du choixpeau magique et bienvenue Beauxbâtons" page 228**

* * *

Harry ne voulait pas révéler aux autres que Luna et lui partageaient la même hallucination – si toutefois c'en était une. Il ne parla donc plus des chevaux et s'assit à l'intérieur de la diligence dont il claqua la portière derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de regarder les silhouettes des chevaux qu'il voyait bouger par la fenêtre.

— Vous avez vu la Gobe-Planche ? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est revenue faire ici ? Hagrid n'est quand même pas parti, non ?

— Moi, je serais contente s'il n'était plus là, dit Luna. Ce n'est pas un très bon prof.

— Bien sûr que si, c'est un bon prof !s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny avec colère. Harry jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui toussota et dit précipitamment :

— Heu… Oui, oui, il est très bon.

— Nous, à Serdaigle, on trouve que ses cours sont une plaisanterie, reprit Luna, imperturbable.

— Alors, vous devez avoir un sens de l'humour particulièrement lamentable, répliqua Ron tandis que la diligence s'ébranlait dans un grincement de roues. Luna ne sembla nullement affectée par la

grossièreté de Ron. Elle se contenta de le regarder pendant un moment comme si elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à une émission de télévision d'un intérêt limité. Bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi des diligences remonta la route en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de l'école, Harry se pencha en avant pour voir s'il y avait de la lumière dans la cabane de Hagrid, près de la Forêt interdite, mais le parc était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Le château de Poudlard, en revanche, dessinait de plus en plus nettement la silhouette de ses hautes tours d'un noir de jais qui se détachaient contre le ciel nocturne. Par endroits, une fenêtre allumée brillait d'une lueur flamboyante au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée. Harry fut le premier à descendre. Il scruta à nouveau le parc pour essayer de distinguer une lumière du côté de la forêt interdite mais il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre signe de vie dans la cabane de Hagrid. À contrecœur, et avec le vague espoir qu'elles se soient volatilisées, il se tourna à nouveau vers les étranges créatures squelettiques, immobiles et muettes dans la fraîcheur nocturne, leurs yeux blancs luisant d'un regard vide. Il était déjà arrivé à Harry de voir quelque chose que Ron ne voyait pas, mais c'était un reflet dans un miroir, beaucoup moins réel qu'une centaine d'animaux bien solides, suffisamment robustes pour tirer toute une flotte de diligences. À en croire Luna, les créatures avaient toujours été présentes, mais restaient invisibles. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Harry pouvait-il soudain les voir et pas Ron ?

— Alors, tu viens ou pas, lui dit Ron.

— Hein ? Ah oui, répondit Harry.

Et ils se joignirent à la foule qui se hâtait de monter les marches pour pénétrer dans le château. Le hall d'entrée était éclairé par des torches enflammées et résonnait du martèlement des pas sur les dalles de pierre, tandis que les élèves se pressaient vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le festin du début d'année. Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, se remplissaient sous le plafond noir sans étoiles, semblable au ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Tout au long des tables, des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, illuminant les fantômes argentés dispersés dans la salle et les visages des élèves qui s'interpellaient d'une maison à l'autre et observaient d'un œil critique les nouvelles coupes de cheveux ou les nouvelles robes. Cette fois encore, Harry vit des têtes se pencher les unes vers les autres en chuchotant sur son passage. Il serra les dents et fit mine de ne rien remarquer ou de ne pas s'en soucier. Luna s'éloigna d'eux pour se diriger vers la table de Serdaigle. Dès qu'ils eurent rejoint celle de Gryffondor, Ginny fut appelée par des amis de quatrième année et alla s'asseoir avec eux. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville trouvèrent des places vers le milieu de la table, entre Nick Quasi-SansTête, le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor, et Parvati Patil assise à côté de Lavande Brown. À en juger par les démonstrations d'amitié excessives avec lesquelles elles l'accueillirent, Harry fut convaincu qu'elles parlaient encore de lui une fraction de seconde avant son arrivée. Il avait cependant d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. Il observait en effet la table des professeurs dressée à l'extrémité de la salle.

— Il n'est pas là, dit-il. Bien que ce fût inutile, Ron et Hermione regardèrent à leur tour. La taille de Hagrid le rendait immédiatement reconnaissable au sein de n'importe quelle assemblée.

— Il ne peut quand même pas être parti définitivement, dit Ron, un peu anxieux.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry d'un ton convaincu.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu être… blessé ou je ne sais quoi ? dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

— Non, répliqua aussitôt Harry.

— Mais alors, où est-il ? Il y eut un silence puis, à voix très basse pour que Neville, Parvati et Lavande ne puissent pas l'entendre, Harry répondit :

— Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. De sa… mission… ce qu'il devait faire pendant l'été pour Dumbledore.

— Oui… Oui, ça doit être ça, dit Ron qui parut rassuré. Mais Hermione se mordit la lèvre et observa la table des professeurs comme dans l'espoir d'y découvrir une autre explication satisfaisante à l'absence de Hagrid.

— Qui c'est, ça ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en montrant le milieu de la table. Harry suivit son regard. Il vit d'abord le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles argentées et coiffé d'un chapeau assorti. Il était assis au centre de la grande table, dans son fauteuil d'or au dossier haut, la tête penchée vers sa voisine qui lui parlait à l'oreille, une sorcière aux mines de vieille tante célibataire : elle était trapue, avec des cheveux courts et bouclés d'une teinte châtain clair dans lesquels elle avait glissé un horrible bandeau rose, genre Alice au pays des merveilles, assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse, également rose, qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour boire à sa coupe, Harry reconnut avec horreur la tête de crapaud blafarde et les deux gros yeux soulignés de cernes.

— C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage !

— Qui ? dit Hermione.

— Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge !

— Joli cardigan, remarqua Ron avec un sourire narquois.

— Elle travaille avec Fudge ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, alors ?

— Sais pas…

Hermione, les yeux plissés, scruta la table des professeurs.

— Non, marmonna-t-elle, non, sûrement pas…

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il ne posa pas de questions. Son attention avait été attirée par le professeur Gobe-Planche qui venait d'apparaître derrière la longue table. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son extrémité et s'assit à la place qui aurait dû revenir à Hagrid. Ce qui signifiait que les première année devaient avoir traversé le lac et être arrivés au château. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une longue file de nouveaux entra derrière le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci portait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un antique chapeau de sorcier raccommodé de toutes parts, avec une large déchirure tout près du bord. La rumeur des conversations cessa et les première année s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. Le professeur McGonagall plaça soigneusement le tabouret devant eux puis fit un pas en arrière. Le professeur dumbledore s'avança vers le pupitre devant lequel d'ordinaire il s'installait quand il devait prendre la parole. il se racla la gorge et entama son discours :

_Comme vous le savez surement déjà, l'académie Beauxbâtons a subit au cours de cet été de graves dommages et ne peut accueillir dignement ses élèves cette année.

Beaucoup d'entres eux -les plus jeunes majoritairement-suivront des cours chez eux et pour les plus âgés Madame Maxime a demandé le secours d'autres écoles de magie comme Aether en Belgique ou encore Vayrie en Suisse et bien entendu Poudlard a aussi répondu positivement à cet appel.

Ainsi donc, comme l'année passée, je vous demanderai de faire le meilleur accueil qui soit aux étudiants français de Beauxbatons.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une bonne vingtaine de filles et de garçons tous vêtus non pas de leur traditionnel uniforme lavande mais de l'uniforme simple de Poudlard qu'arboraient traditionnellement les premières années avant leur répartition.

Harry, Ron et Hermione reconnurent aussitôt Gabrielle Delacour à qui ils firent un signe de main, celle-ci leur répondit avec le même geste en affichant cependant un petit sourire nerveux.

Juste derrière elle, marchait une fille blonde pleine d'acné et qui dévisageait tout le monde d'un regard hautain sur son passage.

un comportement que Ginny trouva aussitôt très déplacé et ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer a ses condisciples.

_Visiblement, il n'y a pas que du bon qui arrive de France. une descendance de troll à votre avis?

_Je sais pas, mais la petite derrière est absolument ravissante fit remarquer Lee Jordan en désignant une minuscule jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus qui semblait enchantée par tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Instinctivement, Harry regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait Lee Jordan et quand il croisa le regard azur de la jeune fille, il eut aussitôt l'impression que son coeur voulait se propulsé violemment en dehors de sa cage thoracique, il avait les mains moites et semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité au point de ne pas entendre fred répondre à Lee sur le ton de la plaisanterie en ces termes _"Elle ne semble pas dépasser le mètre 45, oublie là mon vieux, c'est surement une deuxième année, donc beaucoup trop jeune pour toi"._

Ho bien entendu, il avait déjà fait l'expérience l'année passée avec Cho Chang de cette réaction surprenante de son esprit à la vue d'une jolie fille, mais là ce sentiment soudain de plénitude était bien plus important encore, il fut ramener sur terre grâce à Hermione qui claqua des doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage et qui afficha une moue moqueuse.

Le groupe d'élèves de Beauxbâtons arriva non loin du choixpeau et s'agglutina aux cotés des premières années. La lumière des chandelles éclairait les visages au teint pâle des nouveaux. Un jeune garçon, au milieu de la file, tremblait de tous ses membres. Harry eut le souvenir fugitif de sa propre terreur lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à cette même place, dans l'attente du mystérieux examen qui déterminerait à quelle maison il allait appartenir. L'école tout entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

 _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

 _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

 _Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

 _Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

 _Où la destinée les séparerait._

 _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

 _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

 _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

 _Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

 _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

 _Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

 _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

 _Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

 _Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

 _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

 _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

 _À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

 _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

 _Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

 _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

 _Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

 _Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

 _Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

 _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

 _Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

 _Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

 _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

 _Chez les sorciers de son académie_

 _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

 _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

 _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

 _Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

 _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

 _La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

 _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

 _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

 _De longues années libres de soucis._

 _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

 _Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

 _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

 _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

 _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

 _Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

 _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

 _Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

 _Les amis dressés contre les amis_

 _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

 _Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats_

 _Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

 _Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

 _Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

 _Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

 _Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

 _Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

 _Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

 _Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

 _Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

 _Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

 _Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

 _Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

 _Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

 _Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

 _N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

 _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

 _Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

 _Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

 _Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

 _Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

 _Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

 _Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

 _La répartition maintenant commence._

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissements. Mais pour la première fois, autant que Harry pouvait s'en souvenir, ils furent accompagnés de murmures et de marmonnements divers. D'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins et Harry, qui n'en continuait pas moins d'applaudir avec les autres, savait très bien de quoi ils parlaient.

— Il a un peu débordé du sujet, cette année, dit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

— Ça, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Le Choixpeau magique se contentait ordinairement d'énoncer les qualités que chacune des différentes maisons de Poudlard exigeait de ses élèves et de préciser le rôle que lui-même jouait dans leur répartition. Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais entendu prodiguer des conseils à l'école.

— Je me demande s'il a jamais donné de tels avertissements dans le passé, dit Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

— Oh si, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui savait de quoi il parlait. Il se pencha vers Hermione en traversant Neville qui fit une grimace : il était très inconfortable d'avoir un fantôme en travers du corps.

— Le Choixpeau estime qu'il est de son devoir de donner des avertissements à l'école lorsqu'il pense que la situation l'exige…Mais le professeur McGonagall attendait de lire la liste des noms des première année et elle jeta aux élèves qui continuaient de chuchoter un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une brûlure. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête posa sur ses lèvres un index transparent et se redressa sagement tandis que les chuchotements s'interrompaient soudain. Après avoir balayé chacune des tables d'un dernier regard sévère, le professeur McGonagall baissa les yeux sur son long morceau de parchemin et appela le premier nom de la liste.

— Abercrombie, Euan.

Le jeune garçon terrifié que Harry avait déjà remarqué s'avança d'un pas trébuchant et coiffa le Choixpeau magique qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'avait été retenu par ses oreilles proéminentes. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonça :

 _— Gryffondor !_

Harry applaudit bruyamment avec les autres Gryffondor tandis qu'Euan Abercrombie venait s'asseoir à leur table d'un pas chancelant en ayant l'air de vouloir disparaître à travers le plancher pour ne plus jamais subir le moindre regard… Peu à peu, la longue file des première année diminua. Dans les moments de silence entre deux décisions du Choixpeau, Harry entendait l'estomac de Ron gronder bruyamment. Enfin, Zeller, Rose, fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et le professeur McGonagall entama la liste des élèves de BeauxBatons.

_En deuxième année, j'appelle monsieur Ludovic Lecompte.

un jeune garçon potelé et tremblant s'avança timidement et coiffa le choixpeau, celui-ci réfléchit à haute voix.

 _"du courage et l'envie de surprendre grâce a de qualités intellectuelles, pour toi pas de doutes possible ça sera serdaigle!"_

des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table bleu et argent et le jeune garçon fût accueillit chaleureusement. Quatre élèves de 3ème année furent répartit à gryffondor et poufsouffle.

_ McGonagall semble fatigué, elle a oublié la petite mignonne. fit remarquer georges au moment elle McGonagall entama la liste des 4ème année.

_Ou peut être qu'elle n'est pas aussi jeune que ça, répondit Hermione sans quitter le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition des yeux et le nom de Gabrielle Delacour retentit dans la salle.

La petite soeur de Fleur s'avança fièrement et le choixpeau après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes annonça joyeusement : Gryffondor! Gabrielle rejoignit sa table en affichant un franc sourire où elle fut accueillit joyeusement et vint se placer entre Ginny et Lavande Brown. pendant ce temps la cérémonie continua.

_Heureux de t'avoir parmi nous.

_Merci beaucoup Harry, moi aussi je suis très heureuse d'être à Gryffondor, j'étais vraiment très nerveuse. ho à propos, Fleur vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire et elle espère que tout ira bien par rapport à vous savez qui.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que Dumbledore sera là, nous serons en sécurité, Poudlard est sans aucun doute le lieu le plus sûr au monde.

Huit autres élèves furent répartis respectivement dans les quatre maisons différentes.

_Et la petite mignonne n'est toujours pas appelé, là vraiment McGonagall a un problème de vision fit remarquer fred

_Ou elle a simplement besoin de beaucoup plus de vacances. surenchérit son jumeau

_Pour l'amour du ciel! rétorqua Hermione, le professeur McGonagall a toute sa tête et n'a aucun problème de vue, il y a forcément une explication rationnelle si cette fille n'a pas encore été appelé.

_De qui parlez vous? demanda Gabrielle

_De la jolie petite brune là bas. lui répondit Ron en désignant du doigt l'intéressée.

_Ha Sarah Anderson! c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle n'ai pas encore été appelé, elle est en cinquième année.

Et en effet, à peine Gabrielle eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Sarah fut appelé et invité a coiffer le choixpeau.

_Elle est en cinquième année?! ho merlin s'il te plaît écoute moi! gryffondor! gryffondor! gryffondor! s'exclama Lee Jordan en croisant les doigts.

Sarah avait prit place sur le tabouret et le choixpeau analysa sa personnalité à haute voix.

 _"voyons voir, de grandes qualités morales, de la patiente et de la tolérance, aucun doute à avoir pour toi, ta maison sera poufsou..."_

_NON! l'interrompit Sarah d'une voix qui trahissait une profonde détresse, pas ici, je vous en prie...

la choixpeau s'arrêta net et sembla entamer un dialogue avec elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? demanda neville intrigué

_Il l'écoute, répondit simplement Harry, le choixpeau nous écoute si on sait vraiment ce que l'on veut, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé...il se passe la même chose pour elle.

 _"je vois tu as un ami dans cette maison, je comprend même je persiste a penser que ta place n'est pas du tout ici, mais puisque tu sembles décidé dans ce cas soit, ça sera : Serpentard!"_

Sarah retira le choixpeau en soupirant visiblement soulagée et se dirigea vers la table verte et argent avec le sourire.

_Serpentard?! sérieusement?! s'exclama Ron, mais si elle devait aller à Poufsouffle...ho pétard, elle est minuscule en plus, ces tarés vont la bouffer toute crue!

De son coté Lee Jordan affichait la mine de quelqu'un a qui on venait d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu la grande cagnotte du loto à un chiffre près et son expression s'assombrit encore plus quand il vit Drago Malefoy se lever pour accueillir la jeune fille en lui faisant un baise-main et un sourire digne des plus grand gentleman.

_Évidement, ce petit con va s'empresser d'en profiter. dit il la voix chargé d'amertume.

_Heu...Lee...hésita Hermione, je ne suis pas une experte en la matière, mais visiblement l'ami don le choixpeau parlait semble être Malefoy...aucune personne ne peut avoir une telle proximité avec un inconnu en l'espace de quelques secondes.

De son côté Harry affichait une mine déconfite et se disait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas de chance, qu'à chaque fois qu'une fille lui retournait le coeur, un autre garçon lui coupait l'herbe de sous le pied en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch. Il n'en n'avait jamais voulu à Cédric et plus encore aujourd'hui, mais là c'était différent...il s'agissait de Malefoy après tout.

La cérémonie se poursuivit et 4 autres élèves de 5ème année furent envoyés à poufsouffle, serdaigle et gryffondor, 6 dans les quatre maisons et la liste se termina avec la seule et unique élève de 7ème année présente qui n'était autre que la bonde au visage chargé d'acné et au regard hautain qui sans surprise pour Ginny fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Le professeur McGonagall remporta le choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait. Malgré l'amertume que son directeur avait pu lui inspirer ces derniers temps, Harry se sentit rassuré de voir Dumbledore face à eux. Entre l'absence de Hagrid et l'apparition de ces chevaux aux allures de dragons, il trouvait que son retour tant attendu à Poudlard lui avait réservé de très désagréables surprises, comme des fausses notes dans une mélodie familière. Mais en cet instant tout au moins, les choses se passaient comme prévu : leur directeur se levait pour les accueillir au festin qui marquait le début du trimestre.

— À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit ! Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissements saluèrent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassit et rejeta sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son assiette. Car, à présent, des plats innombrables avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachés de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

— Merveilleux, dit Ron avec un grognement de satisfaction. Il attrapa un plat de côtelettes et se mit à en empiler dans son assiette, sous l'œil mélancolique de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

— Que disiez-vous avant la Répartition ? demanda Hermione au fantôme. Au sujet des avertissements donnés par le Choixpeau ?

— Ah oui, répondit Nick, apparemment content d'avoir un prétexte pour se détourner de Ron qui était occupé à dévorer des pommes de terre sautées avec un enthousiasme proche de l'indécence. Oui, j'ai déjà entendu le Choixpeau donner des avertissements à plusieurs reprises. C'était toujours à des moments où il sentait venir des périodes de grand péril pour l'école. Et, bien sûr, il conseille toujours la même chose : rester unis pour être plus forts.

— C'ment un chao ptil aouar quanlécle éten angé ? dit Ron. Il avait la bouche tellement pleine que le simple fait d'avoir réussi à émettre quelques sons constituait déjà un exploit.

— Je vous demande pardon ? dit poliment Nick

Quasi-Sans-Tête tandis qu'Hermione paraissait outrée.

Ron avala avec difficulté et reprit :

— Comment un chapeau peut-il savoir quand l'école est en danger ?

— Je l'ignore, répondit Nick. Mais comme il passe son temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore, on peut imaginer qu'il entend parfois des choses.

— Et il veut que toutes les maisons soient amies ? dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Drago Malefoy tenait salon. Il peut toujours rêver.

— Vous ne devriez pas adopter une telle attitude, répliqua Nick d'un air réprobateur. La coopération dans la paix, voilà la clé de tout. Nous autres, fantômes, bien que nous appartenions à des maisons différentes, savons maintenir des liens d'amitié. En dépit de la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je ne songerais jamais à me disputer avec le Baron Sanglant.

— Ça, c'est parce qu'il vous fait une peur bleue, dit Ron. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête parut profondément offensé.

— Peur ? J'ose espérer que moi, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, ne me suis jamais rendu coupable de couardise ! Le noble sang qui coule dans mes veines…

— Quel sang ? s'étonna Ron. Vous n'avez sûrement plus de…

— C'est une façon de parler ! l'interrompit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, si exaspéré à présent que sa tête oscillait dangereusement sur son cou en partie tranché. Les plaisirs de la table ont beau m'être refusés, je n'en conserve pas moins le droit d'employer le vocabulaire qui me convient ! Mais je suis habitué à entendre les élèves se moquer de moi sous le prétexte que je suis mort, croyez-le bien !

— Nick, il ne se moquait pas de vous ! assura Hermione en jetant un regard furieux à Ron. Malheureusement, la bouche de Ron était à nouveau si pleine qu'elle menaçait d'exploser et les seuls sons qu'il parvint à produire se résumèrent à :

— Pa d'tou v'iu ou 'xer.

Ce que Nick ne sembla pas considérer comme des excuses appropriées. S'élevant dans les airs, il redressa son chapeau à plumes et glissa à l'autre bout de la table où il s'arrêta entre les frères Crivey, Colin et Dennis.

— Bravo, Ron, bien joué, lança sèchement Hermione.

— Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il après avoir enfin réussi à avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Je n'ai même plus le droit de poser une simple question ?

— Oh, laisse tomber, répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Et tous deux passèrent le reste du repas enfermés dans un silence boudeur. Harry était trop habitué à leurs disputes pour se soucier de les réconcilier. Il jugea préférable de se consacrer à la dégustation de sa tourte de bœuf aux rognons, qui fut suivie d'une grande assiettée de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert favori.


	4. Le professeur Ombrage

**12 LE PROFESSEUR OMBRAGE page 264**

Pourtant, elle lui parlait d'une façon très amicale et non pas comme à un fou, à un menteur ou à quelqu'un qui, de quelque horrible manière, aurait été responsable de la mort de Cédric…

Oui, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle avait décidé de venir lui parler…À cette pensée, Harry sentit son moral remonter.

Mais sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée, étant donné que quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la porte du cachot de Rogue, ils surprirent Drago Malefoy et Sarah Anderson en train de flirter de façon sommes tout assez peu conventionnelle.

En effet, celui-ci la soulevait en la maintenait fermement dans ses bras au niveau de sa taille afin de la ramener à sa hauteur, épargnant sans doute à la jeune fille de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui de se courber considérablement sur elle.

À cette vision, Harry eut d'un coup l'impression qu'une étrange créature s'amusait à lui broyer le cœur de l'intérieur.

Et il n'était pas le seul que ce couple n'inspirait pas, un peu plus loin, se tenait Pansy Parkinson les bras croisés, adossé et contre le mur, elle fulminait et jetait des regards assassins aux jeunes tourtereaux.

Alors que la porte du cachot de Rogue s'ouvrit, Hermione lui asséna un petit coup de coude dans les cotes afin de le faire redescendre sur terre, Drago reposa Sarah au sol puis ils entrèrent tous dans la classe à la file indienne.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place au fond de la salle, à leur table habituelle, indifférent aux divers bruits par lesquels ils exprimaient leur irritation.

— Taisez-vous, dit Rogue d'une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière lui.

L'ordre de se taire n'était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient entendu la porte se fermer, le calme s'était installé et tout signe d'agitation avait disparu. La simple présence de Rogue suffisait habituellement à assurer le silence de toute une classe.

— Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Rogue qui avait foncé vers son bureau et les dévisageait à présent d'un regard circulaire, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention _« acceptable »_ lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir… mon mécontentement.

Son regard s'attarda sur Neville qui déglutit avec difficulté.

— Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours, poursuivit Rogue. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et sa lèvre se retroussa. Harry soutint son regard en éprouvant un sombre plaisir à l'idée qu'il pourrait enfin laisser tomber les cours de potions à l'issue de sa cinquième année.

— Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites. À la gauche de Harry, Hermione se redressa un peu plus, en affichant une expression d'extrême concentration.

— Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation (Rogue agita sa baguette magique) figurent au tableau (ils s'y inscrivirent à cet instant). Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin (il agita à nouveau sa baguette) dans l'armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt). Vous avez environ une heure et demie… Allez-y.

Ainsi que Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient prévu, Rogue n'aurait pas pu choisir pour un début d'année une potion plus difficile et délicate à préparer. Les ingrédients devaient être versés dans le chaudron exactement dans l'ordre et les quantités indiqués. Il fallait tourner le mélange un nombre précis de fois, d'abord dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens contraire. Enfin, on devait diminuer la chaleur des flammes jusqu'à une température bien précise pendant une durée déterminée, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final.

— Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions, annonça Rogue dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Harry, qui transpirait abondamment, regarda autour de lui d'un air désespéré. Son propre chaudron produisait d'énormes panaches de vapeur gris foncé. Celui de Ron crachait des étincelles vertes. Du bout de sa baguette, Seamus essayait fébrilement de ranimer son feu qui paraissait sur le point de s'éteindre. La potion d'Hermione, en revanche, frémissait d'une brume de vapeur argentée. Lorsque Rogue passa devant elle, ses yeux se baissèrent sur son nez crochu et il regarda le chaudron sans faire de commentaire, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à critiquer. Mais quand il arriva devant le chaudron de Harry, il s'arrêta et regarda la mixture avec un horrible sourire.

— Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement ?

Aux premiers rangs de la classe, les Serpentard relevèrent avidement la tête. Ils étaient toujours ravis d'entendre Rogue infliger ses sarcasmes à Harry.

— Un philtre de Paix, répondit Harry d'un air tendu.

— Dites-moi, Potter, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, savez-vous lire ?

Drago Malefoy éclata de rire et Sarah assise à ses cotés se tourna vivement vers lui et lui lança un regard choqué.

— Oui, dit Harry, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique.

— Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous me lire à haute voix la troisième ligne des instructions, Potter ? Harry regarda le tableau en plissant les yeux. Il n'était pas facile de lire à travers la brume multicolore qui s'était à présent répandue dans la salle.

— Ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune, tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, laisser frémir pendant sept minutes, puis ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore.

Il sentit son cœur chavirer. Il avait oublié d'ajouter le sirop d'ellébore et était passé directement à la quatrième étape après avoir laissé sa potion frémir pendant sept minutes.

— Avez-vous fait tout ce qui est écrit à la troisième ligne, Potter ?

— Non, répondit Harry à voix basse.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Non, répéta Harry plus fort. J'ai oublié l'ellébore.

— Je le sais bien, Potter, ce qui signifie que cette lamentable mixture ne sert strictement à rien. _Evanesco_.

La potion se volatilisa et Harry se retrouva comme un idiot devant un chaudron vide.

— Ceux d'entre vous qui ont réussi à lire les instructions verseront à présent un échantillon de leur potion dans un flacon en inscrivant clairement leur nom sur l'étiquette et me l'apporteront pour que je puisse l'analyser, dit Rogue. Veuillez noter le sujet du prochain devoir : vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, à rendre jeudi prochain.

Pendant que tout le monde autour de lui remplissait son flacon, Harry, bouillonnant de rage, ramassa ses affaires. Sa potion n'était pas pire que celle de Ron dont le chaudron exhalait une épouvantable odeur d'œuf pourri. Celle de Neville avait la consistance du ciment frais et il dut y creuser un trou pour en retirer un échantillon. Pourtant, c'était lui, Harry, qui aurait un zéro. Il fourra sa baguette magique dans son sac et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en regardant les autres apporter leurs flacons au bureau de Rogue. Au son de la cloche, Harry fut le premier à sortir du cachot et il avait déjà entamé son déjeuner lorsque Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle. Pendant la matinée, le plafond était devenu d'un gris encore plus sombre et la pluie martelait les hautes fenêtres.

— C'était vraiment injuste, dit Hermione pour le consoler.

Elle s'était assise à côté de Harry et remplissait Harry son assiette de hachis Parmentier.

— Ta potion était beaucoup moins ratée que celle de Goyle. Quand il en a versé dans son flacon, le verre a explosé et sa robe a pris feu.

— De toute façon, dit Harry en contemplant son assiette d'un regard noir, tu peux me citer une seule fois où Rogue n'ait pas été injuste avec moi ?

Personne ne répondit. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'une hostilité absolue et réciproque était née entre Rogue et Harry dès que celui-ci avait mis les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois.

— Je pensais que ça se passerait peut-être un peu mieux cette année, dit Hermione d'un air déçu. Je veux dire…

Elle regarda prudemment autour d'elle. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de places vides de chaque côté et personne ne passait à proximité de la table.

— … maintenant qu'il est dans l'Ordre du Phénix et tout ça, acheva-t-elle.

— Les champignons vénéneux ne deviennent jamais comestibles, dit Ron avec sagesse. En tout cas, moi, j'ai toujours trouvé que Dumbledore était fou de faire confiance à Rogue. Où est la preuve qu'il ait véritablement cessé d'être au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

— Des preuves, je suis sûre que Dumbledore n'en manque pas mais il n'a sans doute pas jugé utile de t'en parler, Ron, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

— Oh, taisez-vous, tous les deux, dît Harry d'une voix accablée, alors que Ron s'apprêtait à répondre sur le même ton.

Hermione et Ron restèrent figés face à face, l'air furieux et offensé.

— Vous ne pourriez pas vous reposer un peu, tous les deux ? poursuivit Harry. Vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous chamailler, c'est à devenir dingue.

Abandonnant son hachis, il mit son sac en bandoulière et partit sans ajouter un mot. Harry monta quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre, croisant une foule d'élèves qui se hâtaient d'aller déjeuner. Sa colère, qui avait explosé d'une manière si inattendue, continuait de bouillonner en lui et il éprouva une intense satisfaction en repensant à l'expression choquée de Ron et d'Hermione. « Bien fait pour eux, pensa-t-il. Ils ne peuvent donc jamais arrêter de se disputer… N'importe qui deviendrait fou à les entendre…»


	5. Retenue douloureuse avec Dolorès

_bonjour les gens, j'aurais voulu ajouter une petite chose avant que vous ne lisiez ce nouveau chapitre, une chose qui sera sans aucun doute utile._

 _je me base sur la publication de l'édition Gallimard de 2003, donc si vous avez les nouvelles éditions ou l'édition folio junior, il est possible que le numéro de la page indiqué ne corresponde pas à celui que je mentionne à coté du titre de chaque nouveau chapitre._

 _merci et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **13 RETENUE DOULOUREUSE AVEC DOLORES page 292**

Le lendemain matin, l'aube d'une couleur de plomb était aussi pluvieuse que la veille et, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Hagrid était toujours absent.

— Le côté positif, c'est qu'on n'a pas Rogue, aujourd'hui, dit Ron d'un ton revigorant.

Hermione bâilla longuement et se versa un peu de café. Elle paraissait assez contente et lorsque Ron lui demanda ce qui la rendait si heureuse, elle répondit simplement :

— Les chapeaux ont disparu. Les elfes de maison ont quand même envie d'être libres, on dirait.

— Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, répondit Ron d'un ton tranchant. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des vêtements. Pour moi, on ne dirait pas des chapeaux, ça ressemble plutôt à des vessies en laine. Hermione ne lui adressa plus la parole de toute la matinée. Le double cours de sortilèges fut suivi par un double cours de métamorphose. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall passèrent tous les deux le premier quart d'heure de leur classe à leur faire un discours sur l'importance des BUSE.

— Ce que vous devez toujours avoir en tête, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché comme toujours sur une pile de livres qui lui permettait de voir par-dessus son bureau, c'est que ces examens peuvent influencer votre avenir pour de longues années ! Si vous n'avez pas encore sérieusement pensé à la carrière que vous choisirez, il est temps de le faire. Et en attendant, je le crains, il nous faudra travailler plus dur que jamais pour être sûrs de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté !

Ils passèrent ensuite plus d'une heure à réviser les sortilèges d'Attraction qui, selon le professeur Flitwick, allaient sûrement leur être demandés à l'épreuve de BUSE. Il termina le cours en leur donnant la plus grande quantité de devoirs qu'ils aient jamais eus en classe de sortilèges. La même chose se produisit, en pire peut-être, au cours de métamorphose.

— Vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSE, annonça gravement le professeur McGonagall, sans une application, une pratique et une étude du plus grand sérieux. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quiconque dans cette classe échoue à l'épreuve de métamorphose, si vous donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes.

Neville eut une petite exclamation incrédule.

— Mais oui, ça vous concerne aussi, Londubat, assura le professeur McGonagall. Votre seul défaut dans le travail, c'est le manque de confiance en vous. Bien… aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude des sortilèges de Disparition. Ils sont plus faciles que les sortilèges d'Apparition que l'on n'aborde normalement qu'au niveau des ASPIC Mais ils représentent quand même un des exercices magiques les plus délicats parmi tous ceux qui vous seront demandés à votre épreuve de BUSE.

Elle avait raison. Harry trouva le sortilège de Disparition d'une difficulté épouvantable. À la fin du double cours, ni lui ni Ron n'avaient réussi à faire disparaître les escargots sur lesquels ils s'entraînaient. Ron assura avec un certain optimisme qu'à son avis, le sien paraissait quand même un peu plus pâle. L'escargot d'Hermione, en revanche, s'était volatilisé dès la troisième tentative, ce qui lui avait valu un bonus de dix points au profit de Gryffondor. Elle fut la seule à être dispensée de devoirs. Tous les autres devaient continuer à s'entraîner dans la soirée pour renouveler leurs tentatives sur des escargots le lendemain après-midi. Harry et Ron, qui commençaient à paniquer devant la quantité de devoirs à faire, passèrent l'heure du déjeuner à la bibliothèque pour se documenter sur l'usage des pierres de lune dans les potions magiques. Toujours fâchée contre Ron à cause de ses commentaires insultants sur les chapeaux de laine, Hermione ne se joignit pas à eux. L'après-midi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Harry avait de nouveau mal à la tête.

Le temps était devenu frais, il y avait du vent, et le long du chemin qui descendait en pente douce vers la cabane de Hagrid, ils sentirent sur leur visage quelques gouttes de pluie. Le professeur Gobe-Planche les attendait à une dizaine de mètres de la cabane. Devant elle, une longue table à tréteaux était recouverte de brindilles. Quand Harry et Ron s'approchèrent, des hurlements de rire retentirent derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy, entouré de son habituelle bande de Serpentard. Apparemment, il avait dit quelque chose de très amusant, car Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et les autres continuaient de ricaner de bon cœur lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table à tréteaux. À en juger par leur façon de regarder Harry, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner le sujet de la plaisanterie.

— Tout le monde est là ? Aboya le professeur Gobe-Planche quand tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard furent arrivés. Alors, on s'y met. Qui peut me dire comment s'appelle ce qu'on voit sur cette table ?

Elle montra les petites branches entassées et la main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt. Dans son dos, Drago Malefoy fit une imitation d'elle, les dents en avant, sautillant sur place dans sa hâte de répondre aux questions du professeur. Si Pansy Parkinson éclata d'un rire suraigu, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sarah qui lança à Drago un regard désapprobateur.

La main levée de Sarah eut pour effet de non seulement de faire stopper les moqueries de ses condisciples mais aussi d'attirer un regard franc de défi de la part de Hermione.

Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la réaction de leur amie, n'importe qui dans Poudlard savait qu'elle était pour ainsi dire la seule à participer systématiquement à tous les cours, donc voir une autre élève et nouvelle qui plus est tenter de lui prendre cette place devait sans aucun doute l'agacer ou l'amuser.

Les petites branches se mirent à bondir dans les airs. Elles avaient soudain pris la forme de minuscules lutins de bois, dotés de bras et de jambes noueux, de deux doigts en forme de brindilles à l'extrémité de chaque main et d'une drôle de tête plate semblable à de l'écorce, avec deux petits yeux étincelants comme des scarabées.

— Oooooooh ! s'écrièrent Parvati et Lavande, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Harry.

On aurait cru que Hagrid ne leur avait jamais montré de créatures spectaculaires. Sans doute les Veracrasses avaient-ils été un peu ennuyeux, mais les salamandres et les hippogriffes étaient très intéressants, tout comme les Scroutts à pétard qui l'étaient même un peu trop.

— Un peu moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît, les filles ! dit sèchement le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Elle répandit une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à du riz complet parmi les créatures en forme de branchages qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur la nourriture.

— Alors, quelqu'un connaît-il le nom de ces animaux ? Miss Granger ? Miss Anderson ?

—Ce sont des Botrucs, dit Hermione.

— Ils gardent les arbres, surtout ceux dont on se sert pour fabriquer les baguettes magiques. Ajouta Sarah

— Cinq points pour Gryffondor et cinq points pour Serpentard, annonça le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Hermione et Sarah se lancèrent un regard de défi qui bien qu'elles appartenaient à deux maison historiquement rivales, ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre animosité, au contraire, il y avait dans cette compétition quelque chose d'amical.

— En effet, il s'agit de Botrucs et comme l'ont si justement dit Miss Granger et Miss Anderson, ils vivent généralement dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé dans la confection de baguettes magiques. Qui peut me dire ce qu'ils mangent ?

— Des cloportes, répondit précipitamment Sarah.

Voilà pourquoi Harry voyait bouger ce qu'il avait pris pour des grains de riz.

— Mais aussi des œufs de fée quand ils peuvent s'en procurer. Surenchérit Hermione

— Très bien, ça vous fera cinq points de plus à toutes les deux.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent à nouveau ce regard de défi amical et finirent par échanger également un sourire chaleureux qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en rire discret.

— Ainsi, lorsque vous avez besoin de feuilles ou de branches d'un arbre dans lequel vivent des Botrucs, il est sage d'emporter des cloportes pour les distraire ou les calmer. Ils ne paraissent peut- être pas très dangereux, mais quand on les met en colère, ils essayent d'arracher les yeux des humains avec leurs doigts qui sont très pointus, comme vous pouvez le constater. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas du tout conseillé d'en laisser un s'approcher de votre œil. Bien, alors, maintenant, vous allez tous prendre quelques cloportes et un Botruc – il y en a à peu près un pour trois élèves – afin de l'étudier de plus près. Je veux que, d'ici à la fin du cours, chacun de vous me fasse un dessin de la créature en indiquant très précisément toutes les parties du corps.

Les élèves se resserrèrent autour de la table et Harry en fit délibérément le tour pour venir se placer tout à côté du professeur Gobe-Planche.

— Où est Hagrid ? lui demanda-t-il pendant que les autres choisissaient leurs Botrucs.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche d'un ton impérieux.

Elle avait eu la même attitude l'année précédente, un jour où Hagrid n'était pas revenu donner ses cours. Un grand sourire sur son visage pointu, Drago Malefoy se pencha alors devant Harry pour prendre le plus grand des Botrucs.

— Peut-être, dit-il à voix basse pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre, que ce gros idiot a été gravement blessé.

— Et peut-être que toi aussi, ça va t'arriver si tu ne la fermes pas, répliqua Harry du coin des lèvres. — Peut-être qu'il s'est frotté à quelque chose de trop grand pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Malefoy s'éloigna en adressant par-dessus son épaule un autre sourire narquois à Harry qui se sentit soudain pris de nausée. Malefoy savait-il quelque chose ? Après tout, son père était un Mangemort. Et s'il avait sur le sort de Hagrid des informations qui n'étaient pas encore parvenues aux oreilles de l'Ordre ? Il se hâta d'aller retrouver Ron et Hermione. Accroupis dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, ils s'efforçaient de convaincre un Botruc de rester tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent le dessiner. Harry sortit de son sac un parchemin et une plume, s'accroupit à côté d'eux et leur répéta dans un murmure ce que Malefoy venait de lui dire.

— Dumbledore le saurait si quelque chose était arrivé à Hagrid, dit aussitôt Hermione. Si on a l'air de s'inquiéter, ça fera le jeu de Malefoy. Il saura que nous ignorons ce qui se passe. Il ne faut pas faire attention à lui, Harry. Tiens-moi ce Botruc un instant que je puisse dessiner sa tête…

La voix traînante de Malefoy s'éleva alors d'un groupe qui se trouvait tout près d'eux :

— Papa s'entretenait avec le ministre il y a quelques jours, disait-il, et il semble bien que le ministère soit décidé à en finir avec les cours qui ne sont pas au niveau. Alors _même_ si ce crétin hypertrophié remet les pieds ici, il faudra sans doute qu'il fasse tout de suite ses valises.

— AÏE !

Harry serrait tellement le corps du Botruc qu'il l'avait presque cassé en deux. La créature venait de se venger en lui enfonçant dans la main ses doigts pointus qui avaient laissé deux profondes coupures. Harry le lâcha aussitôt. Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient déjà ri grassement à l'idée du renvoi de Hagrid, redoublèrent d'hilarité en voyant le Botruc se précipiter à toutes jambes vers la forêt, tel un petit homme de bois bientôt englouti par les racines des arbres. Lorsque l'écho lointain de la cloche retentit dans le parc, Harry roula le parchemin taché de sang sur lequel il avait dessiné la créature et se dirigea vers le cours de botanique, la main enveloppée dans le mouchoir d'Hermione et le rire narquois de Malefoy résonnant encore à ses oreilles.

— Si jamais il recommence à traiter Hagrid de crétin…, gronda Harry.

— Harry, ne cherche pas la bagarre avec Malefoy, n'oublie pas qu'il est préfet, maintenant, il pourrait te rendre la vie difficile…

— Je me demande ce que ce serait d'avoir une vie difficile, répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Ron éclata de rire, mais Hermione se renfrogna et répondit :

— En tout cas, c'est rassurant de voir que sa petite amie semble ne pas apprécier son comportement, qui sait peut-être que grâce à elle, nous aurons un semblant de paix avec Serpentard.

Harry et Ron sourirent à cette pensée un peu trop utopique étant donné les circonstances actuelles et Ils traversèrent tous les trois le potager sous un ciel apparemment incapable de décider s'il voulait ou non faire tomber la pluie.

— Tout ce que je demande, c'est que Hagrid se dépêche de revenir, dit Harry à voix basse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les serres. Et ne me raconte pas que cette Gobe-Planche est un meilleur prof que lui ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit calmement Hermione.

— Parce qu'elle ne sera jamais aussi bien que Hagrid, déclara Harry, catégorique, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il venait d'assister à un cours exemplaire de soins aux créatures magiques.

Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

* * *

Une petite rewiew? ;_; 3


	6. Percy et Patmol

**14 PERCY ET PATMOL page 318**

L e lendemain, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il resta allongé un moment à regarder la poussière tourbillonner dans un rayon de soleil qui s'était glissé entre les rideaux de son baldaquin et se réjouit à la pensée qu'on était enfin samedi. La première semaine du trimestre lui avait donné l'impression de traîner interminablement, comme une sorte de gigantesque leçon d'histoire de la magie.

À en juger par le silence endormi qui régnait dans le dortoir et la lueur du rayon de soleil qui semblait fraîchement tombé du ciel, l'aube venait tout juste d'apparaître. Il écarta les rideaux autour de son lit, se leva et commença à s'habiller. En dehors du gazouillement lointain des oiseaux, on n'entendait que la respiration lente et profonde des autres Gryffondor endormis. Il ouvrit son sac sans faire de bruit, en sortit plume et parchemins puis descendit dans la salle commune.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil moelleux qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, à côté de la cheminée où le feu était à présent éteint. Harry s'installa confortablement et déroula ses parchemins tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Les bouts de papier froissés, les vieilles Bavboules, les fioles d'ingrédients vides et les papiers de bonbons qui jonchaient habituellement le sol à la fin de la journée avaient disparu, tout comme les chapeaux de laine d'Hermione. Se demandant vaguement combien d'elfes s'étaient désormais retrouvés libres, qu'ils l'aient voulu ou pas, Harry déboucha sa bouteille d'encre et y trempa sa plume qu'il tint suspendue à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la surface lisse et jaunâtre du parchemin. Il réfléchissait… Mais au bout d'une minute environ, il se surprit à contempler l'âtre vide de la cheminée, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait écrire.

Il se rendait compte maintenant combien il avait dû être difficile pour Ron et Hermione de lui écrire des lettres au cours de l'été. Comment s'y prendre pour raconter à Sirius tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la semaine et poser toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient sans donner à d'éventuels voleurs de lettres une quantité d'informations qu'il voulait précisément leur cacher ? Il resta immobile un moment, le regard perdu dans la cheminée puis, prenant enfin une décision, il trempa une nouvelle fois sa plume dans l'encrier et se mit résolument à écrire.

 _Cher Sniffle,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, la première semaine a été épouvantable, je suis content que le week-end soit enfin arrivé._

 _Nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Ombrage. Elle est presque aussi sympathique que ta mère. La raison pour laquelle je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est que, hier soir, alors que j'étais en retenue avec Ombrage, il m'est arrivé cette même chose dont je t'avais déjà parlé dans une lettre l'été dernier._

 _Nous avons tous hâte de revoir notre très grand ami et nous espérons qu'il reviendra bientôt._

 _Réponds-moi vite, s'il te plaît._

 _Avec toute mon affection, Harry_

Harry relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises en essayant de se mettre à la place d'un observateur extérieur. Il ne voyait pas très bien comment quiconque aurait pu comprendre de quoi il parlait – ni à qui il parlait – en lisant simplement cette lettre. Il espérait que Sirius comprendrait l'allusion à Hagrid et qu'il leur dirait quand on pouvait espérer son retour. Harry ne voulait pas poser la question directement de peur d'attirer l'attention sur la mission que Hagrid était peut- être en train d'accomplir pendant son absence de Poudlard.

Malgré la brièveté de la lettre, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Pendant qu'il l'avait rédigée, la lumière du jour s'était peu à peu glissée jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et il entendait à présent des bruits étouffés qui provenaient des dortoirs, au-dessus de sa tête. Après avoir soigneusement cacheté son parchemin, il sortit par le trou que dissimulait le portrait de la grosse dame et se dirigea vers la volière aux hiboux.

— Si j'étais vous, je ne prendrais pas ce chemin, dit alors Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

À sa façon quelque peu insolite, le fantôme avait traversé un mur du couloir pour apparaître juste devant Harry.

— Peeves a préparé une plaisanterie très divertissante dont sera victime la première personne qui passera devant le buste de Paracelse, au milieu du couloir.

— Faut-il en conclure que Paracelse tombera sur la tête de la personne en question ? demanda Harry.

— _En effet._ Amusant, non ? répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête d'une voix lasse. La subtilité n'a jamais été le point fort de Peeves. Je suis parti à la recherche du Baron Sanglant… Peut-être pourra-t-il empêcher cela… À bientôt, Harry…

— C'est ça, au revoir, dit Harry.

Et au lieu de prendre à droite, il tourna à gauche, empruntant un chemin plus long mais plus sûr pour se rendre à la volière. Son moral remonta lorsqu'il passa devant les fenêtres par lesquelles il voyait le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Une séance d'entraînement était prévue un peu plus tard. Il serait enfin de retour sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Quelque chose lui effleura les chevilles. Il regarda par terre et vit Miss Teigne, la chatte grise et squelettique du concierge, qui avançait à pas furtifs. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux jaunes semblables à deux lampes, puis disparut derrière la statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique.

— Je ne fais rien de mal, lui lança Harry.

Elle avait l'air caractéristique du chat délateur qui va faire son rapport à son maître. Pourtant, Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Il avait parfaitement le droit de monter à la volière un samedi matin.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, à présent, et lorsque Harry entra dans la volière, les fenêtres sans carreaux l'éblouirent. De larges rayons de lumière argentée traversaient en tous sens la pièce circulaire où des centaines de hiboux, perchés sur des poutres, s'agitaient par instants dans la clarté du matin, certains revenant tout juste d'une nuit de chasse. Le sol couvert de paille crissa légèrement sous ses pas lorsqu'il marcha sur les carcasses de petits animaux dévorés jusqu'à l'os. Tendant le cou, Harry essaya d'apercevoir Hedwige.

— Ah, te voilà.

Il l'avait repérée tout près du plafond voûté.

— Viens, j'ai une lettre pour toi. Avec un hululement grave, elle déploya ses grandes ailes blanches et descendit se poser sur son épaule.

— Bon, alors, l'adresse, c'est Sniffle, quelque part au-dehors, dit-il en lui donnant le parchemin qu'elle prit dans son bec mais, en fait, murmura-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la lettre est destinée à Sirius, d'accord ?

Hedwige cligna ses yeux couleur d'ambre, ce qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait compris.

— Alors, bon vol, dit Harry.

Il la porta jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres. Après une amicale pression sur son bras, Hedwige s'envola dans le ciel d'une clarté aveuglante. Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point minuscule qui disparut bientôt. Il tourna alors son regard vers la cabane de Hagrid qu'on voyait distinctement depuis cette même fenêtre et qui, de toute évidence, était toujours inhabitée, avec ses rideaux tirés et sa cheminée sans fumée.

Là-bas, dans la Forêt interdite, les cimes des arbres oscillaient sous une légère brise. Harry les contempla en savourant la fraîcheur de l'air matinal sur son visage. Il pensait à l'entraînement de Quidditch qui l'attendait un peu plus tard… Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit : un grand cheval ailé, reptilien, semblable à ceux qui tiraient les diligences de Poudlard, ses ailes noires et lisses largement déployées comme celles d'un ptérodactyle, s'éleva des arbres, tel un géant et grotesque. Il décrivit un large cercle puis replongea dans la forêt. Tout s'était passé si vite que Harry eut du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Mais son cœur battait frénétiquement contre ses côtes.

Au même instant, la porte de la volière s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il sursauta, se retourna et vit entrer Sarah Anderson qui tenait une lettre et un paquet à la main.

— Salut, dit machinalement Harry.

— Oh…heu…je...Salut, dit-elle visiblement intimidé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans la volière à cette heure-ci…je…je viens de m'en souvenir il y a cinq minutes, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père, aujourd'hui.

Elle montra le paquet en rougissant

— Ah, très bien, dit Harry.

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était bloqué. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de drôle, d'intéressant, mais le souvenir de cet horrible cheval ailé était trop présent dans son esprit.

— Belle journée, dit-il en montrant les fenêtres. Il fut tellement gêné qu'il sentit ses entrailles se ratatiner. La météo. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre sujet de conversation que la météo…

— Oui, répondit sarah qui regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un hibou. Drago dit que c'est un beau temps pour le Quidditch. Pas toi ?

— ha…heu…oui en effet, dit Harry mal à l'aise.

il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Malefoy avec elle, mais d'un autre côté, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver.

Sarah avait choisi une des chouettes effraies de l'école. Elle lui parla doucement pour la faire venir sur son bras et l'oiseau tendit obligeamment sa patte à laquelle elle attacha le paquet.

— ho attend une petite minute ma toute belle, j'ai faillit oublier ça.

Elle sortit de sa cape une étrange baguette en cristal et fit apparaître un ruban bleu nuit autour du paquet.

—Voilà c'est mieux comme ça, là au moins ça ressemble plus à un cadeau d'anniversaire. Allez envole toi et fait bien attention.

La chouette s'envola au loin et harry intrigué par sa baguette lui demanda.

— Excuses moi, mais c'est vraiment une baguette magique ?

—Oui, répondit-elle.

— C'est curieux, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle baguette dit harry. En quoi est-elle faite?

— Vraiment ?! Tu n'en avais jamais vu avant ça ? répondit-elle amusée. hé bien mon cher Harry, permets moi d'être la première personne à te parler du savoir faire des elfes de maison français en matière de baguette magique.

— permission accordée, dit-il en riant

— Vois tu, en France nous avons aussi des elfes de maison pour s'occuper des tâches quotidienne comme c'est le cas en Angleterre, mais certains –les plus intelligents et/ou affranchis- peuvent occuper leur temps dans la confection de baguette en cristal elfique, des baguettes comme la mienne.

—Et elle fonctionne comme une baguette normale ? Elle a l'air très fragile, on dirait qu'elle pourrait tomber en morceau au moindre petit sort.

— Détrompe-toi, bien qu'elle semble excessivement fragile, elle n'en demeure pas moins redoutable et puissante.

Elle plongea son regard azur dans le sien et continua en lui adressant un sourire plein de malice.

—Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, celles-ci sont parfois trompeuses…elle est un peu comme moi au fond. Tiens, je parierai tout ce que j'ai que la première fois que tu m'as vu, tu as cru que j'étais une toute petite fille.

A ces mots, Harry ne savait plus où se mettre et affichait un embarras qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler.

Sarah éclata de rire et lui dit.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, tu sais Drago lui aussi a cru que j'étais bien plus jeune, mais fort heureusement, il a réussit à dépasser ça, suffisamment pour me demander en mariage.

Elle avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, un peu comme si elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle comptait faire lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et exhiba devant son nez une superbe une bague de fiançailles en or blanc ornée de deux serpents entrelacés autour d'une émeraude.

—Attends, tu peux répéter ça ? Il t'a demandé en mariage et tu as accepté ?! demanda Harry totalement effaré. Mais vous n'avez que 15 ans !

—Heu….oui et après ? répondit Sarah apparemment choquée par cette réaction

—Bah…c'est vraiment trop jeune pour déjà penser au mariage.

—Ho non pas du tout et pour tout te dire ça fait déjà deux ans que nous sommes fiancés. La chevalière que Drago porte à son doigt, c'est moi qui lui ai offerte le jour de nos fiançailles.

Harry était totalement atterré devant de telles déclarations, comment pouvaient-ils être fiancés depuis l'âge de 13 ans ?

Devant son mutisme Sarah enchaîna.

—Je sais que ça peut éventuellement choquer, mais je pense que quand on rencontre son grand amour, l'âge n'a pas réellement d'importance.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et reprit avec un air rêveur

—Et crois moi, Drago est mon grand amour, il est doux, gentil, attentionné et très beau en plus….C'est le garçon le plus mignon et adorable que je connaisse.

Harry était totalement abasourdi et avait la nette impression d'avoir été victime d'une hallucination auditive. Pouvait-on décemment associer les qualificatifs "mignon et adorable" à Drago Malefoy? Indubitablement quelque chose clochait chez cette fille ou alors, Malefoy lui mentait tout simplement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole quand la porte de la volière s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Rusard, le concierge, entra dans la pièce, la respiration sifflante. Ses joues creuses, aux veines apparentes, étaient parsemées de plaques violettes, ses bajoues frémissaient et ses cheveux gris voletaient autour de sa tête. De toute évidence il avait couru jusqu'ici. Miss Teigne, qui trottait sur ses talons, leva les yeux vers les hiboux en miaulant d'un air affamé. Il y eut une grande agitation d'ailes et une grosse chouette claqua du bec d'un air menaçant.

— Aha ! s'exclama Rusard

Il s'avança vers Harry, ses gros pieds plats claquant sur le sol, ses joues flasques frémissantes de colère.

— On m'a dit que vous vous apprêtiez à passer une grosse commande de Bombabouses. Harry croisa les bras et fixa le concierge.

— Qui vous a dit que je commandais des Bombabouses ?

Les sourcils froncés, Sarah regarda successivement Harry et Rusard.

— J'ai mes sources, dit Rusard d'une voix sifflante qui exprimait toute sa satisfaction. Donnez-moi donc ce que vous aviez l'intention d'envoyer.

Se félicitant de n'avoir pas traîné dans l'expédition de sa lettre, Harry répondit :

— Impossible, c'est déjà parti.

— Parti ? dit Rusard, le visage crispé de rage.

— Parti, répéta calmement Harry.

Rusard ouvrit la bouche d'un air furieux, prononça quelques mots inaudibles puis promena son regard inquisiteur sur la robe de Harry.

— Comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne cachez rien dans votre poche ?

— Oh, pour une raison simple…

— Je l'ai vu l'envoyer, dit Sarah avec colère.

Rusard se tourna vers elle.

— Vous l'avez vu ?

— Oui, je l'ai vu, répéta-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Rusard jeta un regard noir à Sarah qui le lui rendit, puis le concierge retourna vers la porte d'un pas traînant. La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta et lança un coup d'œil menaçant à Harry.

— Si jamais je sens la moindre Bombabouse…

Il descendit alors l'escalier d'un pas pesant. Miss Teigne contempla une dernière fois les hiboux avec convoitise puis se décida à le suivre. Harry et Sarah échangèrent un regard.

— Merci, dit Harry.

— Pas de quoi, répondit Sarah en rougissant légèrement. Mais dis moi tu n'as pas commandé de Bombabouses, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, dit Harry.

— Je me demande pourquoi il a cru ça, dit-elle

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était tout aussi étonné qu'elle, même si, étrangement, il ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment. Ils sortirent ensemble de la volière. À l'entrée du couloir qui menait vers l'aile ouest du château, Sarah lui dit :

— Je vais par là. Je… à un de ces jours, Harry.

— Oui… à bientôt.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna. Harry poursuivit son chemin dans un état de ravissement silencieux. Il avait réussi à avoir toute une conversation avec elle sans se sentir gêné une seule fois… _«Et crois moi, Drago est mon grand amour, il est doux, gentil, attentionné et très beau en plus….C'est le garçon le plus mignon et adorable que je connaisse »_ Les paroles de Sarah au sujet de Malefoy ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Comment une fille aussi douce et selon toutes vraisemblances aussi intelligente que Hermione pouvait-elle tomber dans un panneau aussi gros ?

Bien sûr, l'amour était aveugle, ça il le savait…Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il faudrait d'un petit rien pour lui ouvrir les yeux et qui sait devenir un de ses amis…

Après tout, elle semblait l'apprécier et que dire son comportement vis-à-vis de celui de Drago et ses condisciples de Serpentard lors du cours du professeur Globe-Planche…oui il était sans doute possible pour lui de devenir un jour ami avec elle, un ami proche même très proche….hola mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il secoua frénétiquement la tête pour en chasser ces pensées, il respira un grand coup et prit la direction du château bien décidé à reprendre l'entrainement !

Aux yeux du survivant, Malefoy était peut être un crétin manipulateur, mais il était au moins d'accord sur un point avec lui : c'était un temps idéal pour le quidditch.

 **Suite page 329**

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du terrain de Quidditch, Harry regarda sur sa droite les arbres de la forêt qui oscillaient d'un air sinistre. Aucune créature ne s'en échappa. Le ciel était vide, à part les quelques hiboux qui tournoyaient autour de la volière. Il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis en tête et le cheval volant ne le menaçait en rien, il décida donc de le chasser de son esprit. Ils allèrent prendre des balles dans les vestiaires et se mirent au travail. Ron gardait les trois buts pendant que Harry, dans le rôle du poursuiveur, essayait d'envoyer le Souafle à travers les anneaux. Harry trouva Ron assez doué. Il était parvenu à bloquer les trois quarts de ses tirs et plus le temps passait, plus son jeu s'améliorait. Au bout de deux heures, ils retournèrent au château pour le déjeuner – au cours duquel Hermione leur fit clairement comprendre qu'elle les considérait comme des irresponsables – puis ils revinrent sur le terrain de Quidditch où allait commencer la véritable séance d'entraînement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires, tous leurs coéquipiers étaient déjà là, à l'exception d'Angelina.

— Ça va, Ron ? demanda George en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

— Oui, répondit Ron qui était devenu de moins en moins bavard à mesure qu'il approchait du terrain.

— Prêt à nous en mettre plein la vue, le petit préfet ? dit Fred dont la tête ébouriffée émergea du col de sa robe avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

— Ferme-la, répliqua Ron, le visage de marbre.

C'était la première fois qu'il revêtait la tenue de l'équipe. Pour une ancienne robe d'Olivier Dubois, qui avait les épaules plus larges que lui, elle lui allait plutôt bien.

— O.K., tout le monde, allons-y, lança Angelina, qui s'était déjà changée et sortait du bureau réservé au capitaine de l'équipe. Alicia et Fred, vous pouviez nous apporter la boîte de balles. Ah, je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y a deux ou trois personnes qui vont venir nous voir jouer mais n'y faites surtout pas attention, d'accord ? En entendant le ton faussement dégagé d'Angelina, Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner l'identité de ces spectateurs indésirables. Et, en effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain illuminé de soleil, ils furent accueillis par une tempête de sifflets et de quolibets. Les joueurs de Serpentard, accompagnés de leur suite habituelle, s'étaient installés à mi-hauteur des gradins vides, l'écho de leurs voix résonnant avec force tout autour du stade.

— C'est quoi, le truc qui sert de balai à Weasley ? lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Qui donc a eu l'idée d'ensorceler cette vieille bûche moisie pour essayer de la faire voler ?

Un mélange de rires gras et suraigus s'éleva du banc où Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson avaient pris place. Sarah était elle aussi présente aux cotés de Drago, mais semblait plus agacé qu'amusé de la remarque de Drago. Ron monta sur son balai et donna un coup de pied pour prendre son envol. Derrière lui, Harry, qui avait décollé à son tour, vit ses oreilles devenir écarlates.

— N'y fais pas attention, lui dit-il en accélérant pour venir à sa hauteur. On verra bien qui rigolera le jour où on jouera contre eux…

— Voilà l'attitude qui me plaît, Harry, approuva Angelina.

Elle décrivit un cercle autour d'eux, le Souafle sous le bras, puis vint se placer en vol stationnaire devant son équipe.

— Alors, écoutez-moi, tout le monde, on va commencer par quelques passes pour s'échauffer, toute l'équipe, s'il vous plaît…

— Hé, Johnson, c'est quoi, cette coiffure ? hurla Pansy Parkinson, sur les gradins. On dirait que tu as des vers de terre qui te sortent de la tête !

Angelina rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux tressés et poursuivit très calmement :

— Mettez-vous en place et voyons ce qu'on peut faire…

Harry se détacha du groupe et alla se poster à l'extrémité du terrain. Ron se dirigea vers les buts d'en face, Angelina leva le Souafle d'une main et le lança avec force à Fred qui le passa à George qui le passa à Harry qui le passa à Ron qui le laissa tomber. Menés par Malefoy, les Serpentard se mirent à hurler de rire. Ron fonça en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle avant qu'il ne touche le sol et essaya de remonter en chandelle mais il rata sa manœuvre et glissa de côté sur son balai avant de revenir tant bien que mal à l'altitude de jeu, le visage écarlate.

Harry vit Fred et George échanger des regards niais, contrairement à leur habitude, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant.

— Passe la balle, Ron, lança Angelina, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ron lança le Souafle à Angelina qui passa derrière elle à Harry qui passa à George.

— Hé, Potter, comment va ta cicatrice ? s'écria Malefoy. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te coucher ? Ça fait bien une semaine que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie, c'est un record pour toi, non ?

George passa à Angelina qui fit une passe de revers à Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas mais parvint à rattraper le Souafle du bout des doigts. Il le passa très vite à Ron qui se précipita et le rata de quelques centimètres.

— Ron, enfin…, s'impatienta Angelina tandis qu'il redescendait en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle. Fais un peu attention.

Lorsque Ron revint à l'altitude de jeu, il aurait été difficile de dire si c'était le Souafle ou son visage qui était le plus écarlate. Malefoy et les autres Serpentard recommencèrent à hurler de rire. À sa troisième tentative, Ron rattrapa le Souafle. Sous l'effet du soulagement, sans doute, il le relança avec tant d'enthousiasme que le Souafle passa droit entre les bras tendus de Katie et la heurta violemment en plein sur le nez.

— Excuse-moi, grogna Ron en fonçant vers elle pour voir s'il lui avait fait mal.

— Reprends ta place, elle n'a rien ! aboya Angelina. Mais quand tu passes le Souafle à une de tes coéquipières, n'essaye pas de la faire tomber de son balai, d'accord ? On a des Cognards pour ça !

Le nez de Katie saignait. En bas, les Serpentard tapaient du pied en lançant leurs habituels quolibets. Fred et George s'approchèrent ensemble de Katie.

— Tiens, prends ça, lui dit Fred.

Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de petit bonbon violet qu'il lui tendit.

— Dans un instant, tu n'auras plus rien.

— Bien, dit Angelina d'une voix sonore. Fred et George, allez chercher vos battes et un Cognard. Ron, va te mettre en place devant les buts, Harry, tu relâcheras le Vif d'or quand je te le dirai. Alors, évidemment, on essaye de marquer des buts à Ron.

Harry fonça dans le sillage des jumeaux pour aller chercher le Vif d'or.

— Ron joue comme une patate, non ? marmonna George. Ils avaient atterri tous les trois devant la boîte à balles qu'ils ouvrirent pour y prendre l'un des deux Cognards ainsi que le Vif d'or.

— Il a simplement le trac, dit Harry. Il se débrouillait très bien quand je me suis entraîné avec lui ce matin.

— J'espère qu'il n'a pas donné le meilleur de lui-même trop tôt, dit Fred d'un air sombre.

Au moment où ils allèrent redécoller en direction du terrain, ils furent interpelés par ce qui sembait être une dispute. Ils se penchèrent tous les trois au détour d'une des colonnes qui délimitaient le terrain de Quidditch et virent Drago et Sarah.

—Tu sais que me déçois énormément drago? Dis-moi pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? D'abord pendant le cours du professeur Rogue, ensuite celui du professeur Globe-Planche et maintenant là….tu es tellement différent quand tu es avec Pansy et les autres….et moi, je n'aime pas ce garçon là !

—Mais ce n'est rien, crois-moi, c'est….heu….disons traditionnel entre Serpentard et Gryffondor…

—Traditionnel ?! Parce que se moquer des autres et faire perdre ses moyens à un garçon au point qu'il en blesse une de ses coéquipières, c'est traditionnel ?...Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te dire que vous avez des traditions vraiment absurdes dans ce pays !

Elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à bouder en croisant les bras

—Ho princesse, aller ce n'est rien….

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à se tourner avant de reprendre d'une voix douce que ni Fred, ni Georges, ni Harry ne lui connaissait :

— fait pas cette tête s'il te plaît et puis….tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris.

Il lui releva la tête et lui adressa un regard de chien battu.

—Tu me promets de ne pas recommencer ?

—J e ne peux pas te promettre ça, mais je peux te promettre de faires des efforts, ça te va ? Tu me pardonnes ?

Il lui adressa à nouveau ce regard mais aussi un sourire charmeur qui aurait pu faire tomber n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard.

—D'accord très bien, oui, je te pardonne lui répondit-elle en souriant

Tout avait été parfaitement calculé et dosé : l'attitude, le ton de la voix, le regard. Oui rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et du point de vue de Harry l'hypocrisie de Malefoy à l'égard de cette fille était outrageusement évidente.

Le couple quitta le stade main dans la main et harry et les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers.

Au coup de sifflet d'Angelina, Harry lâcha le Vif d'or et Fred et George libérèrent le Cognard. À partir de cet instant, Harry ne sut plus très bien ce que faisaient les autres. Sa tâche consistait à attraper de nouveau la minuscule balle dorée qui voletait en tous sens. L'exploit exigeait une rapidité et une adresse exceptionnelles, et rapportait cent cinquante points d'un coup à l'équipe de l'attrapeur victorieux. Harry accéléra, zigzaguant parmi les poursuiveurs. L'air tiède de l'automne lui fouettait le visage et les cris lointains des Serpentard qui résonnaient à ses oreilles paraissaient à présent bien dérisoires… Mais un autre coup de sifflet l'obligea, trop tôt à son goût, à s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. — Stop… stop… STOP ! hurla Angelina. Ron, tu ne couvres pas le but central !

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui se tenait devant l'anneau de gauche en laissant les deux autres sans aucune protection.

— Oh…, excuse-moi… — Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de place pendant que tu surveilles les poursuiveurs ! dit Angelina. Ou bien tu restes au centre jusqu'à ce que tu aies à bouger pour défendre un but ou bien tu tournes régulièrement autour des anneaux, mais ne te balade pas vaguement d'un seul côté, c'est comme ça que tu as encaissé les trois derniers buts !

— Excuse-moi…, répéta Ron, son visage écarlate brillant comme un phare dans le ciel d'un bleu étincelant. — Et Katie, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de saigner du nez ?

— Ça devient de pire en pire ! répondit Katie d'une voix pâteuse en essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang avec sa manche.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Fred qui vérifiait le contenu de ses poches d'un air inquiet. Il le vit sortir quelque chose de violet qu'il examina un instant. Puis Fred se tourna vers Katie, visiblement frappé d'horreur.

— Bon, on essaye une nouvelle fois, dit Angelina.

Elle n'accordait apparemment aucune attention à Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy qui scandaient à présent : _« Les Gryffondor vont perdre, les Gryffondor vont perdre ! »_ , mais on sentait malgré tout une certaine raideur dans la façon dont elle se tenait sur son balai. Cette fois, ils avaient à peine volé pendant trois minutes que le sifflet d'Angelina retentit à nouveau. Harry, qui venait de repérer le Vif d'or près des buts d'en face, s'immobilisa, manifestement exaspéré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité à Alicia qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

— C'est Katie, répondit-elle.

Harry vit alors Angelina, Fred et George voler à toute vitesse vers Katie. Il se hâta d'aller les rejoindre en compagnie d'Alicia. De toute évidence, Angelina avait interrompu l'entraînement juste à temps : Katie avait à présent le teint crayeux et ruisselait de sang.

— Il faut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, dit Angelina.

— On s'en occupe, assura Fred. Elle… heu… elle a peut-être avalé par erreur des graines de Sanguinole…

— En tout cas, on ne peut pas continuer sans batteurs et avec un poursuiveur en moins, dit Angelina d'un air renfrogné, tandis que Fred et George filaient vers le château en portant Katie chacun d'un côté. Venez, on retourne se changer.

Et les Serpentard continuèrent de scander leurs insultes pendant que le reste de l'équipe prenait la direction des vestiaires.

— Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? demanda Hermione d'un ton plutôt froid, lorsque Harry et Ron revinrent une demi-heure plus tard dans la salle commune.

— C'était…, commença Harry.

— Complètement lamentable, acheva Ron d'une voix caverneuse en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sa froideur sembla fondre aussitôt.

— C'était seulement la première séance, dit-elle pour le consoler. Il te faudra forcément du temps pour…

— Qui a dit que c'était lamentable à cause de moi ? répliqua sèchement Ron.

— Personne, répondit Hermione, prise au dépourvu. Je pensais…

— Tu pensais que je serais forcément nul ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu comprends, tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était lamentable, alors j'ai…

— Je vais me coucher, coupa Ron d'un ton furieux.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et disparut. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

— Il était vraiment lamentable ?

— Non, répondit Harry, avec une indéfectible loyauté.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

— Oh, bien sûr, il aurait peut-être pu jouer mieux, marmonna-t-il, mais comme tu l'as dit, ce n'était que la première séance…et puis, il faut dire que Malefoy et sa clique n'ont rien arrangés.

Il lui raconta les méfaits de Serpentard, ainsi que la dispute qu'il avait surprit en compagnie des jumeaux et la conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle dans la volière ce matin même.

—C'est triste, dit hermione. C'est une fille bien, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit peut être qu'elle sera l'instrument d'une prise de conscience chez cette infecte fouine.

Harry approuva, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que voir Malefoy changer tiendrait du miracle et que de toute façon, il était profondément regrettable de voir une fille comme elle à son bras.


End file.
